two of a kind
by mely-b
Summary: this is my first story omgeeeee! this is post eclipse, so the ending is a little different. The cullens are going about their normal lives when a set of identical female show-stopping twins turn up at their school and turn their world up side down.
1. Chapter 1 Visions

Chapter 1 Visions

Alice POV

I walked into the crowded cafeteria with Jasper and emmett. As we strode past the lunch tables i could feel the eyes of the other students shooting laser beams into the back of my head. We were probably quite a sight, the three of us, Emmett and Jasper were easily two of the tallest guys at Forks high school, and I easily the shortist, or as i liked to refer to it, "petite" girl at the beloved institution. We walked over to the lineup for food, i looked at the girl in front of me. She caught me staring and subconciously played with her hair and straightened her clothes. The motions let her scent hover below my nose, with many years of practice Emmett and I were able to ignore it. Jasper on the other hand tensed up, crushing his lunch tray in between his fingers. He was loosing control of his blood lust i could tell. Emmett shot me a warning glance and in an attempt at soothing my husband i rubbed his back in circular motions. He calmed down a bit than suddenly turned around to glare at boy.

"Whats wrong Jazz?" i asked quitly.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"I know you to well, that boys dissaproving of us isnt he?"

"No, he finds you... attractive." This bothered him i could tell, he said it to quite and fast for human ears to hear.

Emmett laughed and I punched him in the gut quickly. His laughter muffled, and the cafeteria lady looked up at him dissaprovingly. I turned around smugly and wraped my arm around Jasper's.

"Stupid little pixie." I heard him mumble.

I was about to protest when i looked at our table and saw Edward sitting with Bella curled up against him with a pissed off looking Rosalie picking at her food. Emmett quickly got his "lunch" and sauntered over to the chair next to Rosalie. He wrapped his big arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Jealous glares radiated from the surrounding male and female population. I chuckled quietly and skipped over to the table, Jasper trailing behind me when all of a sudden i was unable to move.

I could feel that this was going to happen in a few days. My visions are stronger the sooner something is going to occur. I wasnt sure why i was seeing this though, i couldnt understand how the arrival of new students would be of any concern to us. They were a set of human twins, both girls named Ria and Ray, i saw them sauntering up towards the main building of the school, their mother driving away and waving goodbye to them. They didnt wave back, and neither of them seemed aware of the staring eyes around them. The two girls moved in perfect sincronisation towards the double doors when all of a sudden the vision ended.

I was sitting down at the table now, I suppose Jasper had helped me over without raising suspicion. Edward was staring at me from accross the table, Rosalie and Emmett werent paying attention and both Jasper and Bella were looking at me curiously.

"Are you Okay Alice?" asked bella, "What did you see?"

Jasper looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, just some new students are going to arrive in a day or two." I reassured.

"Students, so more than one?" Emmett has joined in the conversation, Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her food.

"Thats generally what the plural of the word student means emmett" Inquired edward.

I piped in, "They're twins, identical in every sense of the word."

"You sensed something different about them?"

"Yes, but i cant quite put my finger on it, Its the way they act, its not typical human behaviour."

"Well, whatever they are, we'll just have to wait and see wont we." said bella.

"You dont think theyre dangerous are they?"

"I have no idea."

Soon the conversation died down and we slumped back into our normal routine of watching bella eat, Emmett staring down other guys, and Jasper being kicked by edward underneath the table. He hadnt hunted in weeks and his thoughts were becoming very tempermental. I promised myself that I'd take him a few hours away and catch some small game with him. I understood how hard it was for Jasper to control his thirst.

I looked up at the clock, it read 12:22 pm. The lunch room had already started to clear. Edward read my mind and realised that it was time to go to. We both got up, followed by the rest of the family and headed to our respectable classes. Wondering what the new arrivals had in store for us.

**Please tell me what you think, this chappy was kind of boring but i promise it will get better :D**

**r&r plz and thank yous**


	2. chapter 2 New arrivals

Chapter 2 New arrivals

**Edwards POV**

It had been about four days, and it was similar to when bella had first arrived at the school. A day i would never forget of course. Forks high was buzzing with excitement. The principal had let it slip that we would be welcoming two new students into our school, today. I was leaning back in my chair, i was bored and hadnt head a word the teacher had said for the past five minutes. If bella had been in this class with me i would be occupied gazing into her beautiful irisess or passing notes to here, telling her what our classmates were thinking. Which always proved entertaining. But instead i was stuck between mike newton and Jessica stanley. And their thoughts grew increasingly disturbing. Both of their mental capabillities were low, in every aspect of the word. Mike's mind dwindled on things like football, his failing marks. etc. I was just about to try to listen to what the teacher was saying when a disturbing though entered my mind. I looked over at mike who was staring into space. How dare he think of my beloved in such a way! I quickly scrunched up a piece of paper into a tight ball and fired it at his head. He didnt have time to react when a loud thwack errupted when the paper made contact with his big fat head. I laughed silently as the pain registered and everyone turned around to see what was wrong. I silently continued working, copying the notes on the board down.

"Mister Newton, please stop interupting my class!" Mike stuttered and the teacher turned around and continued her lesson.

Jessica smirked at him. She tossed her greasy curls over her shoulder and went back to day dreaming. Ever since it had been made obvious that mike was infactuated by bella she had made her life goal (and laurens) to annoy mike to know end.

I sighed quietly and waited until the bell rang.

later on at lunch  
**Mike's POV**** (ya i know, you'd rather a cullen but we dont always get what we want now do we??) **

I sullenly sat down at my usual table in between Jessica, and Lauren. Before the arrival of the cullen girls and then bella, i would have thought that these two were the hottest girls on earth. Boy was i wrong, now bella? She was a smokeshow, no one could compare to her. She looked like someone from a magazine. Angela walked by with Ben and he playfully ruffled my hair. I jerked my head away quickly.

"What the hell was that about spazz?" asked Lauren.

"I-I have no idea. Shiz that hurt, I think my head is bruised or something." I said

Then I suddenly remembered the incident in english class. I could swear that cullen had shot me with something. He'd gotten away with it, but I knew he must be messing with me. I looked over my shoulder, peering at his table suspiciously. Edward had his arm wrapped around her delicate waist possesively. He suddenly turned around and smirked at me. Almost as id he knew i was thinking of him. Bella looked up at him questioningly. He mumbled something in her ear and she laughed too. Curses! He had her brainwashed already.

**(Okay this is gonna get rough... my writing i mean)**

**Alice POV**

It would be happening any second now. I wanted to see who they were. My visions for some reason had limited me. When i was trying to focus and get more information about their arrival I only got the same vision over again.

"There going to be here any second now guys." I mentioned "Let's go outside, give them a little welcome. There's something different about them.

"And we dont want lauren and jassica getting a hold on them" Added Emmett.

"True."

The six of us rose from the table and walked toward the doors. Bella tripped on air and edward caught her swiftly. Emmett laughed and earned a smack upside the head from edward. The smack resounded in the large room, and several speculating heads turned to look at the giggling Bella and the wincing Emmett.

"Cmon you three," Jasper said rolling his eyes. He didnt enjoy the attention we were getting. I chuckled and led him towards the door.

As we emerged through the doors into the parking lot of our school we realised that several students had already gathered around a small red minivan that had just pulled in.

"Oh my a minivan family," emmett said sarcastically "Yup i'd be /very/ suspicious alice."

Rosalie glared at him and he shut up after that. The van driver seat opened up and a very excited mom jumped out and began chattering with the principal. Than, finally the back door opened on either side.

**Bella POV **

The crowd cleared as two girls, around 18 years old emerged from either side and walked to the front of the vehicle together. They were stunning, almost as if they had vampire genes in them. They were twins just as Alice had said, identical in every sense of the word. They both had glossy black hair, that flowed down to their midback. Their eyes a stunning crystal like blue, that were so bright it was like they were glowing. The blue of their eyes contrasted unaturally with they're toned tanned skin. The two girls were built tough but with very feminine curves. Their mom waved buy to them but they didnt seem to notice. They didnt seem to notice anything actually as they glided past the swarm of curious students. It wasnt until the pair walked past us it seemed to happen in slow motion. They're eyes grew wide for a split second then suddenly narrowed.

"Vampire." It wasnt a question, or even a statement. I could barely hear them whisper the word. And buy the time it registered with me they had vanished through the doors and into the school. Followed by the principal who would most likely give them their schedules and lockers personally.

I looked back at my family, who were just in as much shock as I was.

"Oh... my... god." I said slowly

"How the hell?"

"Were so dead."

"We already are stupid."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Both of you just stop talking!"

"Edward" asked alice, "what were they thinking?"

"They werent. At first I heard them, but when they saw us they're minds went blank."

I exchanged a nervous glance with Edward. He bent down and kissed me reassuringly.

"They're getting worse than Emmett and Rosalie" Jasper told Alice, she giggled her little bell like laugh.

Edward grew serious

"Guys, we need to find out what these two are all about."

"They'll be eating lunch in a few minutes." said alice, "Lets go back and see what's up."

**oooooh cliff hanger :D i know there wasnt much action in this chappy either was there? well i will have a new one up in a bit. **


End file.
